


The Final Battle

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways, The Gifted - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: How the final battle in Avengers: Endgame should have gone.
Kudos: 9





	The Final Battle

Captain America stood looking over Thanos’ army, he knew he was going to die, that the Avengers would lose but that didn’t stop him. No it only gave him strength.

”Cap, can you hear me,” a familiar voice said. “On your left Cap.”

The captain turned around, seeing a spark of yellow energy create a portal. Sam came flying through, Black Panther and his crew walking towards them. Relief spread across Steve’s body, knowing that they had did it.

More portals opened, showing different Avengers. Hope flew in from a small portal that had been created for her. Part of the Guardians, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man came from a portal. More and more people came as Doctor Strange flew down to his friend Wong.

”Is that everybody?” Strange asked.

Wong turned to look at his friend, disbelief clear, “You wanted more?”

Strange rolled his eyes as he created six more portals. One for the agents of SHEILD, which tons of Avengers looked at Coulson with quite a shock, which the man only gave a sheepish smile.

Another one for Cloak and Dagger, the pair ready for a good fight.

One for the Runaways, the make shift family ready to kick but with the Avengers.

Another one for the Inhumans, Daisy and Yo-Yo smiled at their king and queen.

The fiftieth one was meet with quite a surprise. The X-men had joined the fight. Thanos was no match for the Phoenix Force. Nor was he a match for Magneto and his family, those people will destroy the Earth for each other.  
  


Wanda quickly hugged her brother, father, and sister before she let her powers loose. Clint just stared at them with shock, surprised to see Pietro alive, though part of him really wasn’t.

And finally Natasha Romanoff walked through the last portal, a smile clear on her face.   
  


”Finally,” Daisy said, her voice light for a dark situation. “You let us join.”  
  


Her team rolled their eyes, but a smile was on their face. 

“Avengers,” Cap yelled, his voice filled with commanding tone. He reached for mjolnir, and he let out one last word. “Assemble!”

And with that they charged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This is how the end of Endgame should of looked like, expected maybe for the X-men part. If you can’t tell I love the Maximoff family, and Magneto better be Wanda’s and Pietro’s father in the MCU. And Lorna deserves to be in the new X-men movies, come on Marvel she’s awesome.


End file.
